everaftermythologyhighfandomcom-20200216-history
Jasper Raiden
Takara Raiden, preferably "Jasper", is a 2016/2018-introduced and all-around character. She is the daughter of Rajin and Otohime from Japanese Mythology and the younger twin sister of Akira Raiden. She currently attends her Legacy Year in Ever After High's Mythology Program and rooms with Cascade de Mare. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal, but while she still wants to follow her destiny, she also wants to find her own path. Character Personality Bullets, for now, will reorganize! '' * As a young child, she was bullied and teased by children that pretended to be her friends ** This caused her to be extremely shy in making her own friends but also very cautious. * The bullying and teased caused her to have depression and anxiety and eventually drop out of school and have to be homeschooled. ** Depression has since gone away with the help of her father and brother, but the anxiety still remains though it's not as bad as it once was. *** Her depression did cause her to have mental issues but was able to heal from them. * There are times when things just become too much and cause her to have a panic attack ** Her pet wolf, Sparky has taken over as her guardian and acts as a Therapy dog/wolf. *** Continues to take therapy to help with her anxiety and even admits that it helps. Jasper is extremely cautious with who she meets. Due to bad experiences in the past, she's wary of everyone until she can get to know them. Unfortunately, it takes her a long time to even open to the person. It took her months just to open to Cascade, which was a shocker that the Princess of the Sea was able to wait that long. Akira is trying to help her, but he knows he can't rush her through meeting new people and befriending them. * She's gotten over most of her shyness where she can act alone and be herself. * Jasper does not have the patience with difficult people or those that annoy her. * When someone does annoy her greatly, and she wishes she can shock them, she manages to hold back to avoid getting into trouble. * Normally, she will simply leave, walk into the Enchanted Forests and pretty much let her powers go wild to let the energy. She has to be far away to do that or she can cause a power outage (it has happened more than once). * Loves and adores all types of animals, but prefers dragons and canines (mainly wolves). * She is not shy when a topic of her interest is going on/being talked about, which is strange. Since she has begun to hand with the Super Strikers, kids of other Lightning deities, Jasper's slowly gotten better with her shyness and has opened up more. Appearance Jasper is a stunning young girl, gaining her beauty from her mother, Otohime, the Goddess. Compared to her brother's pale skin tone, Jasper has tanned skin, which comes from being outside a lot. She has stormy gray eyes that look silver when in the sunlight with thick midnight-purple-black hair, but has a silky feel to it, with platinum blonde streaks. Her makeup is light blue eyeshadow and light purple lipstick. With her heels, she stands at 5'4", without them she's around 5'2" - which makes her two inches shorter than Snow. Interests and Hobbies Reading Jasper enjoys reading as it helps her settle her anxiety down when it gets a bit too crazy. She enjoys mystery and fantasy books. Dragons Both an interest and hobby, Jasper adores being with dragons. Having raised one since an egg, that sparked her interest at an early age. When not attending school, she can be found with Black Beauty traveling around to find more dragons and studying them. Dragon Games It was actually during her travels when she learned about the "Dragon Games". She instantly fell in love with the sport and studied a lot about it. It helped, especially when she was called to come to Ever After High by her brother. Powers & Abilities As the daughter of Rajin, Jasper inherited his power over the element of lightning. However, her power is extremely advanced for her control, but she's working on gaining better control. * '''Electricity manipulation:' Jasper inherited the power to control lightning, though her powers are highly advanced. She can control, absorb, conduct, generate and store electrical energy. However, due to advanced powers, Jasper has to wear a special item that limits and controls how much lightning she can release. ** Electricity generation: Jasper is able to generate electricity out of nothing, however, this ability is out of her control as she naturally produces electricity. The only way she controls this is with her pendant that she is always seen wearing. The pendant has some sort of lock on it that controls how much electricity Jasper can let out at once. ** Electrokinetic constructs: She has the power to create constructs out of electricity, but she has never tried it for unknown reasons. ** Electricity projection: Jasper is able to project her lightning in various attacks, such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls, and scattershots. However, because of her advanced powers, her attacks tend to be more powerful than normal. *** Electric tornado: When training with Akira, Jasper tried to do an electric tornado, but it went slightly out of control rendering her dizzy and unable to function. She hasn't tried this move again since. ** Electricity Immunity: Jasper is immune to electricity. If she were to be struck by lightning, she wouldn't feel it. All she would probably feel is a power surge. Jasper will normally stay inside during a lightning storm. While she's never been struck by lightning, she doesn't want to find out what could happen due to her already unstable powers. ** Electricity absorption and redirection: Jasper can absorb electricity and redirect it. However, she usually avoids absorbing more electricity than she needs. ** Shocking: Jasper is always generating lightning throughout her body so she shocks anyone upon touch. She generally warns people ahead of time before they touch her. Akira and any other lightning-users are immune to this. ** Electric conductivity: Jasper's body is naturally electrically conductive. She can also induce electrical conductivity in external targets by charging them with electricity. ** Electricity teleportation: Jasper can travel through electrical conduits and/or lightning. She mainly uses this to make a quick get away from people to avoid talking or even making eye contact with them. ** Electrical energy manipulation: One of the main forms of her powers, and probably one of her strongest forms, Jasper is able to generate and manipulation electrical energy and use it for various things. *** Electrical energy-telekinesis: Jasper is able to utilize her electrical energy powers in the form of telekinesis. Whenever she uses this power, any item or object is surrounded by a light teal aura. * Storm manipulation: As the daughter of Raijin, Jasper also has the power to control storms. Because her powers are so advanced, she has utterly no control over this power. Jasper reframes from ever using her powers until she can control them. ** Thunderstorm generation: Out of all her storm powers, Jasper is only able to control her thunderstorm powers. While she can't create vast thunderstorms, she can create a small-mini one that is not very powerful. * Immortality Skillset * Multilingualism: Jasper is able to speak and write in Japanese. She is also able to understand her father when he is his wolf form. Due to the years of work with living and working with dragons, Jasper has gained the ability to somewhat understand them. * Electrokinetic combat: From training by her father, Jasper is skilled in infusing her powers into combat, allowing her to defend and protect herself. * Knowledge of dragons: Having raised Black Beauty since he was an egg, Jasper has excellent knowledge of dragons, including types and their favourite food. This also includes knowing how to care for dragons. Myths - Otohime How does the Myth Go? :Main: Otohime How does Jasper Fit into It? Jasper was born long after the first telling of the myths of Rajin were finished. Her father met her mother and had a night together. A few months later, twins Akira and Takara were born but were later abandoned by their mother with their father. Their mother was never seen again. Takara and Akira were raised solely by their father, Raijin, in Japan of the World of Monsters. Though it was hard, Raijin was able to successfully raise his twins alone, of course, his pet and companion Raiju helped too. Half-way through high school, Jasper began to have some issues causing her to drop out and get home-schooled (Akira followed since he was mad at the school). Rajin later his family to the world of Ever After, hoping the change in scenery would help Jasper's mental issues. Not long after, Jasper was given the invite to attend Ever After High's new Mythology Program but declined since she wanted to focus more on her mental health. A year later, she would finally accept the offer after getting a call from Akira with the formation of the Mythos Kids' Dragon Games Team. Viewpoint on Destiny Jasper is unsure about taking her mother's destiny. She doesn't know acting about her mother, so she finds it a bit weird. Outfits Class Schedule Period 1: Mythos Magic Period 2: Mythology Period 3: Alchemy Period 4: Ancient Arts Period 5: Muse-ic Period 6: FEL Quotes Alternate Universes Mythosville High : NOTE: This is being rewritten to fit the new changes. ' Jasper is the daughter of Raiden Ryan, the owner of ''Ryan Horse Ranch (or just Ryan's Ranch), a family owned Horse Ranch that rescue, rehabilitates and releases wild horses. She is also the childhood best friend of Garnet Brett. In addition to working on the Ranch, Jasper is a two-time state Rodeo Champion, best with steeplechase with her horse, Black Beauty. Vaden's name remains the same but he is turned into a German Shepherd, who Jasper's had since he was eight months old, and is the son of Raiden's two Shepherds, Vera and Rordan. Similar to the canon, Jasper is homeschooled due to the constant work at the ranch and only later joins her best friend in a public school when her father wants her to get a feel of public school (plus with the new hired hands work isn't as busy). Superhero AU: Justice Academy Jasper is the second child and only daughter of Superhero Sparking (civilian name: Raijin Ryusaki) and civilian Hana Akagi and the younger twin sister of Akira Ryusaki. Jasper originally attended a private school in another country on the urging of Airi Ryusaki, her paternal grandmother, but dropped out due to things happening. Due to issues at the old school, Jasper transfers to Justice Academy during the second year. She tells people she needed a change of scenery, but the real reason was that she was expelled. The workload got too much for her, causing her to break down and nearly destroy the school. Near the end of the year, she is challenged by Heather Olsen, the daughter of her father's rival, Thunderman. During the battle, Jasper somehow ends up losing control and nearly destroys the school and almost hurts Heather. She is only stopped when her father is called, as Raijin is the only one able to contain Jasper's highly developed powers. Like her brother, Jasper inherited her father's powers over lightning, but they are highly advanced, leaving her unable to fully control them. She is forced to wear a pair of magic gauntlets that work like inhibitor bracelets (that can also transform into arm guards) to control how much power she can let out. It is later revealed that Professor Xavier Wells designed her inhibitor bracelets for her. Pokémon AU: Journey of Trainers : Please note, this is nothing like the second Pokemon AU I have listed under Ivy's page. Jasper is a Trainer from Astrapí City of the Mythal Region and daughter of the Astrapí City Raijin Ryusaki, and the younger twin sister of Akira Ryusaki. Like her father, Jasper specializes in Electric-types but does have some non-Electric types. Her partner Pokémon is a male shiny Electrike that she's had since he was an egg. Even though Jasper aims to be the next Astrapí Gym Leader (which she will co-manage with Akira), she is no stranger to the diverse types. If she finds one that needs help, she will stop and help them. As seen with her team, two are not Electric types. It doesn't matter, they formed a strong bond with her was enough for Jasper to bring them to her team. '''Future Team: # Manectric (Shiny Male - Mega): First Pokemon # Dusk Form Lycanroc (Male): Hatched from an Egg her father gave her after a trip to Alola. # Luxray (Male) # Kommo-o (Male) # Jolteon (Female): The sister of Akira's Jolteon. They were found together and the Ryan siblings each caught one. Modern AU: Frosted Lightning Jasper is the single mother of Nikolas "Niko" Ryusaki, working long hours as a nurse working hard to provide for her son. She wishes she could have a real family with Niko but keeps his father's identity hidden. Her reasoning is that his father was about to go abroad to study at a well-known school and she didn't want to hold him back. Trivia * Her birthday is on October 15th, making her a Libra. * Jasper is a closeted bisexual. * Jasper's main colors are black, dark/light gray, and electric blue. She also has some shades of dark purple. * As a child, Jasper had long, almost waist-length hair, during her younger years in school she was bullied and someone cut her hair short. It got Akira mad, but Jasper grew to like the new hairstyle, and now she keeps her hair short all the time. **The reason why she was bullied is unknown, and Jasper refuses to talk about it. * Jasper speaks with a Japanese accent, but it's not very noticeable. She and Akira tend to speak in Japanese most of the time. * Despite being Japanese, she wears nothing close to her culture. * Jasper's birth name, Takara, is Japanese for "Treasure". ** Ironically, her nickname, Jasper, which is a male's name, means "Treasurer". Notes * Jasper's Pinterest Concept : In 2016, Jasper was made due to the appearance of Crystal Winter. Shadows' original OC Aurora Winter was then put to the side/taken down and replaced. Jasper was at first the daughter of the Raiju and went for two years. : In 2018, her parentage has changed and became the daughter of Raijin and the twin sister of Akira Raiden, Shadows' other oc child of Raijin. This new change works much better and can allow Shadows to further evolve Jasper. Gallery Jasper Rai.jpg|Jasper's original design, by Jade-the-Tiger Jasper Rai-No BG.png|Full body of the [old] Jasper Rai Jasper Rai Legacy Day.jpg|Jasper's Final Fate outfit Jasper Rai Legacy Day No BG.png EAH Jasper Card.png|Jasper's card. Jasper's Moodboard.jpg|Jasper's Moodboard Category:Shadows' characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Japanese Mythology Category:Royals Category:Character of The Month Category:Bisexual